White day bash
by Tokyo Fox
Summary: Like the title suggests It bashs white day.Upgraded to actual story... Insane chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

Title : White day bash.

Rated : T

Author : Tokyo Fox

Disclaimer : Don't own anything other than this fic.

Warning : I hope you like the idea of bashing white day...

TF : Think white day could've have been better or worse?

Read this spamfic and you be the judge.

P.S. Let me know if you want too see more otherwize this will be a One-Shot.

---------------------------------------------------------

Wanda : No more mutants!

Everything runs all white...

...five seconds later...

Scott : What the...?

Storm : AHHHHHH!!!!

Rouge : Oh nuts..

..Professor X faints..

Jubilee : ... Oh this is just great..NOT!...

Gambit : Gambit is not liking this!

Emma : For once I agree with you Gambit.

Hank : Oh my stars and garters...

Logan : What in the he.. did she do to us?

Hank: It would seem that Wanda did something to our reality or sent us to another reality...Ah... Who am I kidding? I have no clue as what Wanda did to us!!!

Scott : The most important question is; Are we stuck this way?

Hank : ...I'm afraid that is very possible.

Scott :; NOOOOOOOOO!

However it wouldn't sound that way to any non-mutants if they had been around...

It sounded more like...

Wobbeffett!!!!..

...End or not?

------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how far this may go...

..Depends if i get reviews asking me to continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : White day bash.

Rated : T

Author : Tokyo Fox

Disclaimer : Don't own anything other than this fic.

Warning : Bashing white day is way too much fun...

TF : To my first reviewer ; To be honest I'm not the first to turn X-men into pokemon but I'm the first to use white day as an exuse to turn them into Pokemon... Or do anything else I want with them.

Because this started as a spamfic. You can expect lots of adlibbing and other weird stuff happing.

As for the trashy stuff that Marvel comics has been passing as X-Men -- And others -- comicbook stories... Nearly anything is better than the spew Marvel has been dishing out as ..Ick... Storyline..

But if you prefer a better X-Men story anyways. Be sure to check out my upcoming crossover/mech fic that I'll be posting in the Sailor Moon section as soon as I finish spellchecking it.

It stars our favorite firecracker; Jubilee. It's pretty good for a Sailor moon crossover/mesh.

Speaking of whom i desided to make her an OC pokemon for this fic... To be reveiled in next chapter.

-- translated poketalk when humans are around. --

---------------------------------------------------------

Scott continued his scream until he runs out of breath and faints.

Jean : About time he shut up long enough for me to say something; ..What are we anyways?

Hank ; Some kind of animals for the most part... I wish I knew more...

No sooner than Hank said this than two kids dressed for traveling came up.

See! I told you I heard a wobbuffet yelling. Said the girl.

Yeah; And look at all the other pokemon with it... It'll be easy to catch pokemon to train. Said the boy.

-- Did he say Pokemon?.. Oh God; Anything but that!.. Hey! ... What's a Pokemon? Jubilee asked--

-- You know for a second there I thought I knew what he was talking about too but now i can't remember. Bobby replyed. --

-- It's possible that our... errr... change may have effected our minds a little. Hank. ---

-- As long as it didn't change them where it's important. Emma. --

Oh; Look at that cute Buneary! The girl said as she pointed to... Gambit!

-- Gambit is not cute; Gambit is handsome.. For Gambit that is --

-- Look in a mirror when you can bunnyboy.-- Logan said with a laugh.

I think the phyduck looks dumb. the boy said as he pointed to Jean.

-- Why me? -- Jean asked .

The Skitty looks like she can hold her own.. The girl said as she pointed to Emma.

I never seen such a shaggy Eevee. the boy said pointing to Hank.

Professor X wakes up and stands up.

Hey look it's... Oh it's just a girl Chansey.. the boy said.

Professor X looks at self and somehow knows he or rather she lacks any boy's pokemon part's' and faints again.

...And that Jigglypuff looks good. Said the boy as he pointed to Logan.

-- Jigglypuff? I don't like the sound of that name. Logan--

-- ...And you call me Bunnyboy...At least Gambit isn't pink... Gambit said with a grin.

That Budew is pretty cute looking! Said the girl as she pointed to Bobby.

-- Hear that? I'm cute looking! Bobby. --

-- Somehow, I don't think that she means it in the way you're thinking. Storm. --

The Swablu is pretty cool looking. said the boy as he pointed at Storm.

Meanwhile both Professor X and Scott wake up and Professor X manages not to faint again but she does look like she's crying.

The Shinx is looking good and I love the strange white streak . the girl said as she pointed to Rouge.

Hey, My pokedex can't ID this one. The boy said as he pointed to Jubilee.

That's ok; We know what to do now anyways. The girl said.

Yep, Sure do. The boy said.

WE GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL! They said together.

Ok you Pokemon; Get ready to be part of the Jim Diamond and Faye Pearl couple team !!! Said Jim.

...Pokeballs go flying...

.. Hey we missed the Wobbuffet. Faye said.

Yeah, But who wants a Wobbuffet? Jim asked.

Good point!... Let's go! Faye replyed.

-- I don't know why but i get the feeling I'm getting left behind for being a useless Pokemon... -- Scott.

The sound of a wobbuffet grumbling to self can be heard as the two kids leave.

To be continued? -----------------

Ok folks time to review now.


End file.
